An Oasis of LoVe
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Sequel to Not a Drop to Drink. Veronica and Logan think the other is doing just fine. Veronica starts fresh at a new College, but so does Logan. Could a chance meeting start them on the path to LoVe or will it damage them more.
1. Chapter 1

An Oasis of LoVe

Chapter 1: Challenges

 **Mac**

I was very concerned for Veronica after that disturbing phone call the other night from her, but when I called her back she just brushed me off like it was no big deal. I wasn't sure what had happened between her and Logan, but neither one of them seemed fine to me. I had been by to see Logan just before her call to work on our website, but hadn't seen him since then. He had called right after the call and left me a message letting me know he would be out of town until school started. He had mentioned something about needing a break or something. It worried me that neither one of them seemed to know what was going on with the other.

"Whatcha doing Ghostworld?" Dick asked as I bumped into him.

"Hello, Dick," I muttered as I went to walk around him.

"Hey, you seem miles away. Is everything alright," he questioned as I looked back at him. I knew he was an airhead most of the time, but right now he genuinely looked concerned.

"Do you know where Logan is?" I countered as he rubbed a hand through his hair and looked away from me.

"I know he took his passport and a shit load of money, but no. He just told me he needed away," he mutters as I nod my head. "Why?" he asked as I contemplated telling him the truth.

"I got a call from Veronica a few nights ago when that explosion happened at the Grand. She was literally crying as if her life was in turmoil asking me about Logan, but when I said I'd have him call her she hung up. I tried asking her about it this morning, but she made light of it," I told him as he seemed to be pondering what to say.

"I can't tell you anything about them other than when they are together it's like hell, but when they are apart its like hell as well," he mutters. "Logan and I got into it right after she ran from our hotel room. She gave Parker a letter to give to him, but I don't think he even read it," he says as I just chuckle at how honest he was. I knew from watching them he was telling the truth.

"Are you going to be heading out now that your dad's headed up state?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Naw, I think I am going to stay here and do one more serious semester before I throw the towel in," he replies as I see Wallace headed our way.

"I guess I'll see you around," I say as he pulls out a slip of paper and writes something on it.

"I know you like video games, hit me up if you ever get bored," he says handing me the slip of paper with his number and their new address before walking away.

"What were you a Dick talking about?" Wallace asks as I slid the paper into my pocket.

"Just talking," I said as I headed toward the cafeteria to do some work for my summer class. "Tell me all about your trip," I say as he begins to tell me all he had learned.

***LoVe***

 **Logan**

It has been two months since Veronica dashed out of the hotel room. I considered going after her after I settled down, but decided I was tired of always running after her. I called her a few times only to get her number had been changed. I had finished up the term two weeks after our fight and went to check on her since no one seemed to see her around. I was surprised to learn from her dad she had left. He explained he would tell me, but she asked him not to.

After that I went back to my hotel room and decided I needed a fresh start. I couldn't live in the room where I knew Veronica would haunt me. I had so many memories of her with me in it. I informed Dick I had planned on moving, and he decided he was going to head back to his family home. I sold the property of my former home and went in search of a home that would be all me.

I found the perfect home surprisingly not in the 09er zip code, but in the 02 zip. It was right on the beach and had a perfect view of the sunrise and sunset. It also had become a prime spot for surfers. It was a nice two story with a beautiful wraparound porch. The inside of the house was very modest and something I knew I could see myself starting a family in. I put a bid on it and got it within a week. I packed all my things up, and headed to my new place. Dick decided he was going to stay with me for a little while until I had settled all in. I was unpacking a box of things when I found the letter Veronica had written me. I had forgotten I threw it in the night stand drawer out of anger. I went to open it, but instead slipped it in my coat pocket.

"Dude, did you hear about the Grand?" Dick questioned me as I walked into the kitchen a few weeks later.

"No, what happened?" I asked as he went into detail about the explosion and how people thought I was there. It seemed like it was meant for me. I decided I needed to take a vacation. I packed a bag and emptied out my safe of money and my passport. Dick had walked in as I was putting my passport into my bag. I just told him I needed a break. It was true, but I was more concerned that I was being hunted.

***LoVe***

I decided to forgo heading back to Hearst and waited until the term would start to transfer to Stanford. I had to sit down with the Dean and sign papers agreeing to be on my best behavior or something, really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying as I watched the students milling about outside his window. I even was allowed to register under Logan Lester instead to keep myself out of the public eye.

I wanted to put my time in Neptune behind me for the moment and to just focus on my life at eh current moment, but it was becoming hard to do so when I kept seeing blonde haired girls that reminded me of Veronica. I ducked into the library to do some research for a term paper one day when I could have sworn I saw her, but once I got to where the blonde ghost had been she had disappeared.

***LoVe***

 **Veronica**

I thought about Logan several times of the summer break, but hadn't heard from him once. I knew I had worried Mac after my crazy phone call, but that was the last thing on my mind right now. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do with my life now that I had a little one to worry about. I could no longer be reckless and think of no consequences for my actions because believe me there is always consequences.

I had decided to do basic classes for photography and journalism. I knew it wasn't really what I wanted to do with my life, but it was a safe choice and right now that was what I needed. I got a job once again in the library on campus just to keep me busy. I was however very lucky that I received a last minute scholarship to Stanford right before I left for my internship. The scholarship paid for all my classes and dorm. I was allowed to live in the coed dorms due to my situation because most students who lived in them were married or new parents.

My classes had started over a week ago, and could have sworn I saw Logan in two of them. But after taking a second look I decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean I knew from his reaction when I went to talk with him it was over. He had finally decided I was too much for him. I should have just let him explain the Madison situation before blowing up, but like usual I do thinks without thinking of the consequences. To make matters even worse I found out later from Madison that nothing even happened. Logan was drunk, and thought she was me. He passed out before they even had sex.

"Veronica," one of the girls down the hall from me called out as I put my key in the door.

"Macy," I replied hoping that was her name.

"Yes, did you see the guy who moved in across the hall from you," she questioned as I looked toward the slightly ajar door.

"Not really, I haven't even thought about anything lately other than school, work and her," I replied rubbing my stomach.

"Of course, although you should consider coming to the new term party tonight, maybe you'll meet him there or someone else who might catch your eye," she replied with a wink as I opened my door and moved into my dorm ending the conversation as she laughed headed back to her room not doubt. I had no plans to attend any silly party now or in the future. I just wanted to focus on the here and now. Currently I was in dire need of a hot bath; thankfully I had a bathroom in my dorm. I ran the hot water and got in leaving all my problems for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

An Oasis of LoVe

Chapter 2: Near Sightings

 **Logan**

It felt good to wake up and be able to just relax. I missed Neptune, but felt at peace here. I had wanted to stay undeclared, but after talking with an advisor I decided to focus on majoring in English or Journalism with a minor in something to do with Drama. I hadn't figured that much out yet. The chances were that if one thing didn't feel right I'd have a backup plan.

"Dude, where are you?" Dick bellowed into the phone as soon as I answered it. I had just gotten out of my journalism class.

"Nice to hear from you too Dick," I joked as he yelled something to someone.

"Seriously, dude first you take off don't tell anyone where you were going and then you don't come back," he muttered as I continued to walk to my dorm.

"I needed a break from all the drama in Neptune. I just couldn't handle things," I said as I left what I really wanted to say go. How do you tell someone you left because you felt like your life was doomed?

"I can understand that, but man I thought you'd at least tell me," he remarked as I felt a wave of sadness.

"Yeah, sorry man," I replied as I heard a familiar female voice. "Is that Mac?" I questioned as he laughed.

"Yeah, we started hanging out and now we just do more," he chuckled as I wondered how Veronica felt about that.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet," I joked as he got quiet.

"She didn't come back. It's like she disappeared," he finally replied as I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh," was all I could say. Veronica had been serious and disappeared. "I hate to go, but I have to do some things before my next class. I'll come down for a visit when I get a chance," I said as I hung up the phone before he could comment. This was all too serious. I woke up feeling at peace, and now I was worrying about a certain blonde.

"Lester," a girl said as the elevator opened to my floor.

"Yes," I replied not correcting her on my name.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" she questioned as I saw the door across from me shut as I moved closer to the girl.

"Um, I hadn't planned on it. Why?" I questioned as she went into detail how it was to help everyone get to know each other. I didn't promise to go, but told her if I had time I might stop by.

As the term progressed I didn't get much time in my dorm due to the amount of classes I had decided to take as well as spending as much time studying. It wasn't something I liked to do, but studying took my mind off of Neptune and a certain blonde I missed. I wasn't sure what I was going to do for Winter break because I really didn't want to go back to Neptune, and traveling didn't feel right to me either. I had planned to stay here, but Dick kept whining for me to at least visit.

I had spent numerous hours working on researching my final term paper that all I wanted to do was go right to bed, but as I got closer to my dorm I heard music. Usually it was soft music, but tonight it was loud music. I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted sleep. I took a step to the dorm door opposite of me and knocked loudly, "Can you turn your music down?" I muttered knocking once more. It took a few moments before the volume was lowered. I turned and headed to my door, I knew a girl lived there, but that was all. It seemed like we were always missing each other I thought as I headed right to bed.

***LoVe***

 **Veronica**

I couldn't believe the term just started and now it was just ending. I had been very fortune to be able to keep to myself over the duration of the term. My dad was very keen on coming up to visit me, and so I made sure to see him outside of school so that he wouldn't catch onto my secret. He was of course very suspicious of why I wanted a fresh start, but he never voiced his worry to me.

Over the term I had made sure to keep in contact with my friends in Neptune because I knew if I cut them out things could go badly. Wallace seemed to understand my need to be on my own even though he didn't like me doing it. He had said he would transfer to Stanford the next term if I wanted him to, but I declined his offer. Mac though bothered me a little more because it felt wrong to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth either. When she questioned me about why I left I just changed the subject. She did mention she had spoken with Logan before he left, but hadn't seen him all term. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Hey," I said as I answered my phone while struggling to open my door. When it finally opened I noticed the elevator open and a sandy haired guy get off with Macy. I quickly entered my dorm to avoid Macy. I had been good at my timing, but didn't really want to engage in conversation right now.

"Are you coming home for the holidays?" Wallace questioned as I placed my things on the counter and turned to head to the sofa.

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of things to do this break," I replied as I lifted my feet up onto the coffee table. They were killing me, but I knew in a little while it would all be worth it.

"Come on, don't make me spend the holidays with my mom and your dad," he grumbled as I laughed. It seemed our parents had decided that they wanted another shot with one and another.

"You can't play that card with me. I have talked with my dad and he says things have been very PG for your benefit," I said as I heard Mac in the back ground.

"Yeah, Mac it's her," he mumbled as I heard some shuffling before another voice came on.

"Vee, you've got to come home," she said as I smiled before moving forward. I decided to click over to face time so that I could see them.

"Can you guys see me?" I questioned as I could see Dick hanging around in the background.

"Yeah," they both commented as I waved.

"You guys look good," I finally replied after several quiet seconds keeping my emotions in check.

"How have you been?" Mac questions as I know she could see the light weight gain on me.

"I'm doing well," I comment as Mac gave me a questioning look. I watch her cover the phone and mumbling voices as things are dark until I can only see her. "Where did the other two go?" I asked.

"How far?" she questioned determined.

"What do you mean?" I murmured trying to deflect her question.

"Veronica, you must be far enough that you are showing. So I assume you changing schools was to keep this under wraps. You could have stayed. We would have all helped you," she chided me as I nodded my head allowing a few traitor tears slip out.

"I just thought it would be better if I wasn't around. It was hard enough leaving, but I couldn't stay knowing things were so bad off," I muttered.

"Does he know?" she questioned as I nodded my head.

"I tried to tell him, but he didn't want to talk to me. I wrote it all down and told him. I even gave him a picture. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I waited. He didn't come after me, so I felt I got my answer and left," I retorted a little sourly.

"That's why you called after the explosion at the Grand," she murmured as if the light bulb clicked.

"I was already having a bad day, and seeing that just threw me into a panic. I know that Logan and I are over, but the thought of him dead. I couldn't handle it," I whispered softly as I could see Dick coming up behind her.

"Oh," she said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"How long have the two of you been, you know," I asked tersely not liking the idea of Dick being with my friend.

"Since Logan ditched me to travel," Dick remarked as I looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to get going, but Mac I'll get back to you," I comfortably told her as I quickly ended the call before Wallace came back. I hated lying to her, but things just weren't that easy anymore. I got up and turned on the music so that I didn't feel so alone. My hand flew out to hold onto the counter as I felt my daughter move. She had been moving a lot more now a day, but it still was strange to think of how I had a little living being inside of me.

"Don't worry sweet pea, I love you very much," I soothingly said as I rubbed my stomach. I was lucky that I was small because I had only gained roughly fifteen pounds. My OBGYN wasn't happy that I didn't gain more weight, but she was certain the baby was doing well.

I looked toward the fridge where I had a sonogram from every appointment, mixed in with pictures of my friends and family. I wanted to feel normal, but knew nothing was ever going to be normal for me. I decided to turn up the music a little to drown out my sorrows. As I moved toward the bedroom I heard someone knock on my door telling me to turn down the music. Begrudgingly I turned it down a little before returning to my bedroom to take a hot bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 3: Honesty**

 **Veronica**

I had really pondered whether I was going to go home for the winter break or if I would stay on campus. I knew my dad would be a little upset with me if I didn't come home, but I was worried people would find out my secret and I had done a good job at keeping it. I didn't need Logan to get wind of my baby and come knocking at my door.

"Dad, to what do I owe a phone call," I questioned as I struggled to pull the pan of snicker doodle cookies and the phone in my hand.

"Can't a dad just call his favorite daughter?" he questioned as I knew there was more to this conversation to follow.

"I believe I am your only daughter," I countered as I heard him chuckle.

"Right there. All joking aside I'm worried about you honey. I can't shake this feeling that you're holding back on your old man," he admitted as I removed the last cookie from the try and turned off the oven. I had spent the majority of my morning baking to send to Neptune.

"Dad, I'm just not sure I have the time to come home. I have a lot of things I need to get done here," I replied as I tried to keep things from turning in on me.

"Veronica, you get a month off. I'm sure you can make time to come down and visit with us. Alicia would like to see you before the baby comes," he said pulling the new child tactic.

"I'm not going to make any promises. I will try to come down," I finally relented so that he would stop badgering me. "How are the boys coping with the impending news," I countered as I heard him chuckle.

"Not as well as you. Wallace spends most of his time at Hearst and Darrell wants a dog," he replied as I laughed this time.

"He can get in line. If anyone gets an animal I want my pony," I murmured as I yawned.

"I guess you should get going if you're yawning," he replied sadly as I stifled the next one.

"Dad, I love you," I said quickly as I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I know kiddo. I love you as well," he replied as I ended the call. I hated not being home with them, but knew after the way things ended before summer we all needed a break. It was surprising news though to find that my dad had decided to date Alicia again though. I liked them together, plus I could tease Wallace about it.

***LoVe***

 **Logan**

After all the dismissing of heading back to Neptune for winter break I decided that I probably should go home. I mean I could work on my house and then head back right before the new term started. I almost picked up my phone to call Dick and let him know, but decided to hang off on it because I didn't want him hounding me non-stop. I picked up my coat and an envelope fell out of it. I picked up looking at the all too familiar handwriting of a certain elusive blonde. I vaguely remembered her giving it to me and I had tossed it in my night stand. I forgot I had put it in my coat when I left.

I flipped it over in my hands a few times before tossing it on the coffee table. I headed for my bathroom to take a shower. The whole time I was washing my body all I could think of was what had been so damn important that Veronica had to write it down instead of just telling me. I hated how we had ended things, but I was so tired of the roller coaster relationship we had. I had hoped she would come back before I moved out, but she didn't. I only heard her name once with Mac and then I left. I quickly dried off, put on some pajamas and headed for the letter.

" _Logan._

 _I was hoping that you would never have to read this in a letter_ ," she started as I pulled the folded letter out. There seemed to be a picture as well, but I decided to focus on the letter. " _I have tried so hard to put the past behind me, but it seems like things always rear their ugly head. This last year has been the worst for me. So much has happened that it seems like I have lost who I am. I cost all the people I care about something in one way or another. I seem to be great at hurting people not loving them. I have hurt you the most though._

 _I wished so many times that things would work for us. I cared deeply for you, and wanted to be the one you wanted as well. I wish I could have let things rest with Madison, but just the thought of you sleeping with her killed something inside of me. I don't think I ever told you, but she was the reason I was raped. Dick had given her the GHB drug at Shelly's party and when she saw me she passed the drink off to me. I mean I know Dick is at blame as well, but I think he has been through enough,"_ I had to pause there to let things sink in. I knew we discussed her rape, but I didn't really know Madison was truly at fault. I could see why she would be upset over me sleeping with her. Even though I know more or less nothing really happened that Madison had lied.

" _There have been so many things that went wrong for us this past year, but I can't blame you for all of it. I have to finally admit that I hold some blame as well. I tried to change you into someone, and I shouldn't have done that. I now see you were perfect just the way you were or are. I am just so use to people letting me down that I sabotage the one good thing in my life and that was you._

 _It's a little late, but I love you. I love the way that you looked after me even though we weren't dating. I love how much you went out of your way to keep me safe, even after things went downhill. I just love you, for being you. I wished I could have told you this face to face, but I just couldn't. Please forgive me. I hope one day we could maybe be friends, but if not I wanted you to know that I will wait for you,"_ I wasn't sure what she meant by waiting for me. She sure wasn't at her dad's like I thought she would be. I didn't even know if her internship worked out or not. I opened the photo I had been holding onto.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a very black and white photo. In the corner it said Veronica Mars's baby. Veronica was pregnant. It all began to fit together the last time she came to me. She was nervous and anxious all at the same time. She had wanted to tell me something important, but I shut her down. Damn it!

" _I am pregnant. I have enclosed my first ultrasound of the baby. I shouldn't say the baby, no it's our baby. It's yours and mine, but I'll understand whatever you decide to do. I plan on going away, since I received a last minute scholarship, and would love to share this with you. I leave in the morning. I'll stay though if you ask. I'll do whatever you want. I love you,_

 _Veronica,"_ it ended there. I was so mad at myself. Veronica left because she thought I didn't want her. Her dad didn't tell me because she asked him not to. Damn it, I screwed things up badly.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said sleepily.

"I need your help," I replied hoping to all that was good I wasn't too late.

***LoVe***

 **Veronica**

After the phone call with my dad I felt uneasy about things. I mean how does someone just show up after leaving abruptly. I had so many questions running through my head about heading home, seeing all of my friends, being unsure of what the future held, and more importantly would I be able to handle being near Logan if he was with someone else. It damn well near killed me when he was dating Parker. She was the only reason I began dating Piz. I knew it was wrong, but I felt if I meant so little to Logan than why shouldn't I have a little happiness.

I was packing clothes and things up to head home even though I really didn't want to. I had been feeling sharp pains most of the day, but thought the baby was just moving. "Will you stop twisting?" I softly asked my baby as I rubbed circles trying to get her to settle down. It didn't seem to be working because she continued to move. It was almost becoming nauseated.

"Hello," I said as I answered my phone.

"Veronica, your dad said he spoke with you earlier," Alicia said as I moved to sit on my bed discarding the shirt I was folding.

"Yeah, he called trying to guilt me into coming home," I responded as I felt a sharp kick that caused me to gasp for air.

"Veronica," I heard Alicia reply worried.

"I'm fine just moved the wrong way," I said knowing it was a lie.

"Honey, please don't lie to me. What is going on? I know things were off when you left, but you can't just hide them," she replied as I felt so guilty about things. I broke down and told her everything I had done. I told her about breaking into the Kane's for Wallace, about getting caught up with Groya, how I seemed to pull Logan in the mess as well, explained how I was sure Jake Kane was behind my scholarship, and most importantly about the baby.

"I just don't feel like I can come back and face everyone," I finally admitted as I heard her sigh. She told me about her life before she had Wallace, how she left his father and hid trying to protect her son, but then reminded me how all that turned out when Wallace disappeared for a while. I knew she wasn't lying, but I still felt like my issues were bigger.

"I assume your dad doesn't know about the baby, or you'd already be here," she sternly replied as I let out a small laugh.

"How do you deal with him?" I questioned as she laughed.

"It's mutual respect. I know I have my faults, but so does he. He told me about his issues and I told him mine. We try to discuss things like adults. It's hard sometimes, but I care for him. You dad cares for me. The baby though has been an added blessing," she says softly as I smile.

"I sometimes think about how my mom left. I want to be better for my daughter, but I don't know if I'll succeed," I muttered as I felt another sharp kick. "Ugh! She hasn't stopped moving all day," I continued.

"Well things will get better, come for break and then see where it takes you," she said as I heard a door opening in the background. "Your dad is home. I'll keep the baby to myself, but if you don't come for a visit I will tell him," she countered as I realized we might have a new relationship based on favor or blackmail.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Thank you," I earnestly reply before I hang up the phone. I got up and moved around a little trying to get the baby to settle down. I was just about to run a warm bath when I felt a gush of water hitting the bathroom floor. Shit! I looked down to see that my water had broken, this wasn't good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 4: Weathering Storms**

 **Veronica**

I was trying to keep myself from panicking, but I felt like I was in a losing battle. As I began to move toward my room I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, this couldn't be a good sign. "Help," I called out hoping that someone might be out in the hallways. It seemed that there usually was since most kids were packing and getting ready to head home for the holidays.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a voice yell.

"It's open, please can you help me," I groaned as another stabbing pain hit me. I was having trouble standing on my feet as I waddled toward my bed to get my cell phone.

"Do you need any help?" the familiar voice says as I barely see someone from my past walking toward me just as I leaned forward too much and collapsed on the bed.

"Can you get that bag?" I asked as I pulled my phone toward me and moved to sit up.

"Sure, Veronica are you alright?" he questioned as he handed me the bag. I opened the drawer next to my bed and shoved some papers into it.

"Logan, my water broke and I keep having sharp pains. I think something might be wrong," I softly replied as he nodded his head.

"Come on, I'll drive. I think it would be a waste of time to wait for an ambulance," he stated as he reached out and helped me stand. I moved slowly, but he held firmly to my arm. I grabbed my purse, and held onto the baby bag as he helped me out of the dorm and to his waiting Range Rover.

"Can you distract me?" I asked trying to think of ways to stay calm even though I was on the verge of freaking out.

"Sure, I came looking for you," he mumbled as I turned to look at him. I noticed he had grown his hair out a little longer, and he seemed to have gained some muscle which helped define his lean body.

"Why? Did you only come looking for the baby?" I questioned unsure of what he would say.

"I hadn't read your letter yet," he replied as I couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean?" I countered as I grabbed his thigh as a pain shot through me.

"I wanted some answers as to why you were so upset that day," he replied as I loosened my grip a little as the pain was residing.

"That's why I left the letter," I remarked as he chuckled.

"Yeah, about that I was so disappointed or angry about our rollercoaster relationship I tossed it into my night stand. I forgot about it until I was leaving for the summer after I had moved out of the Grand," he said as he pulled off the highway into traffic. He looked over toward me as I was trying to piece together how he was here.

"Then how," I began as he put his hand on my leg.

"I found the letter as I was packing to travel after the Grand was targeted. I thought maybe it was a warning sign so I decided to go away for a while. I placed the letter in my jacket, but didn't find it until earlier today actually. I debated reading it, but broke down and read it. God, Veronica I was such an ass that day," he started as he pulled into the ER of the hospital.

"We can talk about it later, right now all that matters is that you're here," I said honestly as he got out handing his keys to the valet guy as he went around to my side to help me out. He took the bag and my purse as he held onto my arm while I waddled into the ER. I sat down in one of the wheel chairs as he told the lady at the desk what was happening. I watched amazed at how well he was handling everything. I was taken back and checked over before being assigned a room. Logan was pacing the small space as we waited for the Doctor to come look at me.

"Hey," I said trying to get him to settle down. He turned to look at me as I noticed he seemed deep in thought.

"Huh," he questions as he moves closer to me. I reach out for his hand as he sits down.

"Logan, we'll get through all of this," I say as I squeeze his hand to both reassure him and to ride out a sharp pain.

"I'm just worried that this isn't going to work out," he mumbles as I realize his fear of being left behind is sinking back in.

"Hey, she is a part of you and me. I will not allow you to think I would keep her from you. I'll admit there is still a lot we need to discuss, but it can wait for now," I answer as there is a knock on my door before the doctor walks in.

"I have some good news and some bad," he says as he closes the door as a nurse follows him in.

"Well," Logan half snaps as I just squeeze his hand tighter.

"You are in premature labor, but things seem good with your little girl. It seems she has decided to come early. I have them prepping a room to transfer you," he says as I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thank you," I whisper as I feel Logan reaching up to kiss my forehead.

"She's okay," he whispers as I cling to his arm while the doctor and nurse leave. All I knew was that I was glad he was with me, but sadden that my dad wasn't. I really didn't want him to hate me when I did decide to go home.

"I can't believe this," I say as he smiles.

"Veronica, I am truly sorry you spent all this time doing all of it on your own. I know things may never be the same with us, but thank you for the chance to be in her life," he says as I just nod my head. I knew the feeling all too well. It was unclear how we would do this, but I was glad he was the one to find me.

***LoVe***

 **Logan**

Once the doctor came in and told us our daughter was fine, just coming earlier than expected I felt relieved. I knew things weren't perfect for Veronica and me, but I hoped she would allow me to show her just how much she meant to me.

"Are you two ready to be parents?" the doctor on call asked us as I looked down to a sweaty Veronica who looked so beautiful to me and nodded my head.

"Yes," she whispered as I felt her grip tighten around my hand.

"Okay then maybe this last push," he mumbled as he went back under the sheet. I helped Veronica lean forward as she pushed with all her might before collapsing back on the bed. I could feel her exhaustion. She was pampered out. Even though we had gotten to the hospital the day before, our daughter was deciding to take her time. It was nearing midnight which would be Christmas Eve. I looked to the clock to confirm that it was 11:58.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly gasping for air in between the words.

"Yes, it sometimes takes a little time for the baby to get into the right position. Hopefully this next push will give her the nudge she needs," the doctor replied as I looked down at Veronica.

"It's going to be alright," I whispered as I pulled her hand up and kissed it. "You're doing an amazing job," I continued.

"I seriously deserve a pony," she muttered as I chuckled.

"You still want one," I said as she nodded her head.

"You get through all this and we'll talk about ponies another time," I replied as she squared her shoulders bracing herself for the next push or contraction.

"Alright, I need you to push with everything you've got," the doctor said as I leaned as much toward her as I could to help her push. It tore at my soul to hear her cry out as she pushed, but to hear the soft cry of my daughter made it all worthwhile.

"You did it," I softly said to Veronica who was looking up at me smiling.

"Yes, I did," she said as I watched the doctor holding my daughter up while a nurse cleaned the gunk off of her.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked as I looked to Veronica who nodded her head. I moved toward my little girl and grabbed the tool the nurse handed me as I made the snip.

"I want the cord preserved," Veronica said as I turned from our daughter to look back at her. The nurse nodded her head and took our child and wrapped her up before passing her to Veronica. I handed my phone off to another nurse asking her to take some pictures for us.

I couldn't believe that yesterday I was thinking about finding Veronica, and low and behold she had been living right across from me the whole time. I felt our daughter move in my arms as she snuggled more into my chest. I didn't want to jostle her too much, but the love I felt for her went beyond anything I could really describe. It burned my soul to know how horrendous Aaron was to me, and I thought I would be like him. Yet, holding the little girl in my arms erases so much pain that has haunted me for so long. I was nothing like Aaron and I would prove it to my daughter every day.

I looked over at Veronica and couldn't believe just how amazingly strong she was. I don't know how she kept it together all this time and dealt with carrying our child as well. I pulled the blanket up around my little girls' hands as she sucked on her fingers.

"I just want you to know you are loved so very much. I don't know what your mommy and I will do, but even if we don't get back together you will always be my number one priority. I will be a better parent and person for you. You're my world now!" I half whispered as she began to gurgle.

"Pass her here," I heard the faint voice of Veronica say as I looked up from the piercing blue orbs of our daughter to those very familiar ones on her mother.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I said as I passed the baby to her.

"My breast hurt, so you didn't really wake me. I don't know if this will ever be normal," I watched as our daughter began to suckle around until she latched onto the boob.

"Does it hurt?" I questioned in awe of what I was watching.

"Not really, it just feels weird," she joked as she chuckled.

"I'll try not to stare," I said as I noticed Veronica pulling the sheet up around her.

"It's not that, I don't want anyone else to see me," she whispered as she blushed.

"Right," I replied as I heard a cell phone ringing in the distance. I pulled mine out to see it wasn't mine. I saw Veronica pick hers up off the table and look at it before silencing it. After a long moment she looked up from wiping some hair off our daughter's forehead.

"It was my dad. I had told Alicia I might come home for the holidays, but I'm not sure I want to right now," she said as she moved our little girl to her other side.

"I know it is a little late, but I am truly sorry for everything last spring," I said as I saw a few tears slide down her cheek.

"What happened with Madison?" she blurted out as I felt the color drain from my face.

"Nothing," I said slowly as I held my hand up to keep her from asking anything else before I was finished. "I headed to Aspen with Dick because we were broken up. I wanted to lose myself because it killed me to not be with you. I don't remember much of that night, but I did wake up lying next to Madison. I asked around afterwards to see what happened, but everyone told me I left alone. Madison lied to me saying we did something, but we didn't. Dick and I was sharing a room and she came back with Dick, but left him when she woke and got in bed with me trying to get with me," I said knowing I didn't have to tell her, but wanted no secrets between us.

"Dick's dating Mac," she blurted out as I looked up at her. "They were trying to get me to come home and Dick was hanging with Mac. I don't like the idea, but he seems to be good for her," she said putting our girl on her shoulder and softly patting her back until she burped.

"I never went beyond kissing or making out with Parker. It didn't feel right with her," I admitted as I smiled when she held our baby up for me. I gently took her and held her close as Veronica moved over in her tiny bed. I lay down beside her.

"I know we both have issues, but right now I think we need a fresh start. We have a baby, we could have more if we want it," she whispered as I felt her lean into me. "I've missed you so much," she cried as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I've missed you too, Bobcat," I finally said kissing her forehead as I laid my head on hers. We still had more to discuss but for right now in this moment it was just the three of us. I would give anything to start all over, but I would leave it up to her. I know things might be rocky, but if we stood together I was sure we could weather any storm that came our way.

"I think we need to go home," she whispered as I felt all the hair on my body stand up. I might want to rethink weathering any storm Keith Mars had a permit to carry a concealed weapon. I was terrified now.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 5: Hiding**

 **Logan**

Once Veronica was able to leave the hospital it was way past Christmas. I wished she could have been with her family for the holiday, and not stuck in the blasted hospital. Our daughter had such a lovely deposition that it was hard to think so negatively over how we ended up where we were.

"Hey," Veronica says to me as I turn from the window I had been staring out of.

"Good morning," I replied as I sat down beside of her on the bed. She had our daughter in her arms feeding her. "I've been thinking about what we're going to do now. I plan to do whatever I need to for you and our daughter," I said as I brushed some loose strands of fallen hair out of her eyes.

"I have as well. I know things are messy right now, but I think it's best if I head home," she said looking down at the baby.

"Veronica," I started but we were interrupted by the nurse on duty.

"Mr. Echolls and Ms. Mars, how are you two doing this morning?" she questioned as she pulled up Veronica's chart on the computer, and looked over the heart monitor that was still attached to her.

"We're doing well. I was wondering when I might be released," Veronica asked as I watched enthralled as she picked up our baby and placed her on her shoulder to burp her.

"The doctor on call said if things looked well on our end then you could be released today. I do think though you might want to name your little one before you head out," she joked as I realized that we hadn't called her anything yet, but 'Baby'.

"Yes, I actually have her name," Veronica said smiling as she looked over at me.

"Okay, and what might her name be," the nurse asked as she pulled her pen back out of her pocket.

"Logan, our little girls name is Aurora Lynn Mars-Echolls," Veronica said as I wiped a stray tear that had fallen. I couldn't believe just how amazing Veronica was. The nurse took her leave as I stared at the beautiful creature in front of me.

"That is a beautiful name for a beauty just like her," I managed to say as I took her from Veronica to look her over. I hadn't even thought of a name while Veronica had one all figured out.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your mom's name," Veronica said a little unsure of how I would handle the thought.

"I don't know what to say. I mean…," I stopped trying to gather my thoughts. "Veronica I have no words to describe how happy I am just to hold our daughter. Her name is beautiful. I hadn't even thought of any names this whole time," I admitted as she smiled.

"Lilly use to joke that if she could change her name she would change it to Aurora after the Aurora Borealis's northern lights. The name always stuck with me. I hadn't ever thought I would have a child, but when I learned that I was pregnant I had decided I was going to name her that," she said softly playing with the edge of her blanket.

"I didn't know that," I said as I thought of just how beautiful the lights were. I had seen them once when my mom had filmed a movie in Alaska.

"It seems to fit even better with just how blue greenish her eyes are as well," Veronica said as I placed Aurora back in her arms.

"Yes, the name does fit her," I said as I sat back down on the bed to look at the two most important people in my world at the moment. We sat contently together until the nurse came back with the papers to release Veronica and Aurora. I luckily had made an order with one of the nurses a day before to get a car seat and a few other things I didn't think Veronica had purchased yet.

One of the nurses helped show me how to strap my daughter into her car seat and then how to attach it to the bottom portion in my Range Rover. Once I made sure that Aurora was all strapped in I helped Veronica into the front seat. I placed the diaper bag and her overnight bag in the back seat as I went to get into my seat. The ride back to campus was too short. I had just gotten Veronica back and I wasn't ready to give her up just yet.

"Do you want to stay?" Veronica asked as she placed the baby in the bassinet she had me move into the living room once we had arrived.

"Sure," I replied thankful she hadn't sent me away just yet. "Vee, what are we going to do?" I questioned as I watched her ignore another call from her dad.

"I don't know," she admitted shaking her head as she stood up from the small sofa and walked into her room.

"You mentioned going home, is there room for me back home," I asked filled with uncertainty of how things were going to turn out.

"I sure hope so. I know we aren't back together right now or anything, but Logan we have a child. I think the best thing for her is for us to work together to raise her. I don't know if we will ever be a couple again, but getting to know each other and all will help us," she said honestly as I watched her begin pulling items out of her closet and put them in a bag.

"Okay, since we are heading home just pack what you need right now. I will have a moving company pack and sort the rest," I said as I pulled the larger suitcase out of her closet for her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I headed to the door.

"I'm going to pack what I need from my dorm, call the moving company and then call Ms. Navarro to get my house ready for me," I said as she arched an eyebrow at me.

"House," she asked looking from me then around her small dorm at things she wanted to pack.

"We have a long drive ahead of us. We have plenty of time to talk," I said as I headed out and back to my dorm room. I quickly pulled out the bags that seemed like I had just unpacked. I quickly moved around my dorm pulling and tossing things into the bags. I reached into my top drawer and pulled out a wad of money. I counted out some of the cash and placed it in an envelope and wrote out a quick note for the moving company that would pack up our dorms the next day and ship our belongings back to Neptune.

***LoVe***

 **Veronica**

"Logan," I called out as I heard my door open and close.

"Yea," he replied walking into my room with a wide awake Aurora in his arms.

"You know everyone is going to hold her and spoil her," I mocked as he sat down on the bed handing her to me as I leaned back against the headboard. I pulled at my blouse and released one of my breasts for her to nurse from. Logan was folding the clothes I had placed on my bed and putting them into the open suitcases.

"Is this all you need for the time being?" he questioned looking through my closet as I finished up burping Aurora.

"I think so. I didn't really get a lot of things for Aurora because I thought I might have a little more time," I said as he chuckled.

"It's alright we can get her things as we need them. I hope it's alright that I asked Mrs. Navarro to set up a room at my house for her," he said as I looked over at him. I felt bad that he still felt so uncomfortable with me.

"Hey," I said as I placed my hand on his. He turned to look at me with those sad eyes he usually gets when things are beginning to go downhill. "We will figure this all out. I think though for the time being having a place for her at your house will be the best idea. I'm still unsure how my dad is going to handle all of this," I said as I rewrapped Aurora as he gently took her from me.

"I thought as much, but no matter what happens I'm here for the two of you," he replied as I smiled.

"I know. I wanted to say I'm sorry about the things I said to you after the ordeal with Piz and the sex tape scandal," I started as he held up his hand.

"Water under the bridge," he said as I shook my head.

"No, I'm trying to be serious. I was angry and upset over the Madison thing and took it out on you," I started as he placed his hand on mine.

"After you left I had time to think about things. Madison came clean, after a little threatening from Mac. We didn't sleep with each other. She faked it all and said those things to you to get under your skin," he said as I felt really bad now.

"This is why I dislike her so much. You missed so much all for nothing," I said as I felt the tears falling as I turned away from him.

"Like I said, water under the bridge," he said as I barely nodded my head. "Come on, let's hit the road. I think if we leave now we'll be back in Neptune before too late," he continued as I just took Aurora from him. He gathered up the things we would need and headed out of my dorm. I changed Aurora while he loaded things into his Range Rover. I gathered a few personal things to give to him later. I had made a pregnancy journal that included important milestones while I was pregnant and all the sonogram photos and data given to me during my checkup. I placed it in my purse along with my charger and camera. I decided I might want to take pictures during this ride.

"I can't believe I'm actually going home," I said as I put my seat belt on once we were settled in his Range Rover. I hadn't brought my Saturn with me so I didn't have to worry about leaving my car. I had used public transportation or called a cab when I needed to go a distance.

"I know when I left at the beginning of the summer, I had thought about selling the house. I was in Australia before I found my way back to California and decided to keep it just in case," he said as he pulled the Rover out of the parking spot and headed to the exit. As he drove us back to Neptune I couldn't forget just how good he had been to me. It had always amazed me that Logan always knew just what I needed without me having to tell him. He always looked after me even if we weren't together. We had stopped at some little dinner in Fresno, California off of the 99 to eat when something came to me.

"Can I ask you something without you changing the subject?" I asked as he turned a little in the booth seat to look at me and not Aurora.

"It depends if it's going to get me in trouble or not," he replied.

"I got a small scholarship at the last minute. There was no terms as to what school I had to go to or how to use it. The only stipulation was I had to use it to further my education, was that you," I questioned as I could see clearly he was struggling with how to answer me.

"Yes," he muttered looking away from me.

"Was it set up before or after we broke up?" I ventured on.

"After you had decided I was out of your life. I wanted to make sure you had choices as to what you might want to do. When you barged into my room that night after what I did to Piz I knew it was the last straw. I knew you were pissed the moment I saw you. I thought maybe we could work through the Madison thing, but I knew going after Piz would be harder for you to put aside," he replied as I watched him play with Aurora's little fingers it amazed me just how he touched her so gently, and tried to be so soft with her.

"Okay," I answered knowing the answer before he told me.

"That's it," he countered.

"I asked you if it was you and you told me. Logan I am not going to dwell on the past. I want things to be better for us. We both need to remember this isn't about us only anymore. We have her to think about as well," I said as the waitress placed my pancakes in front of me.

"I know. The moment I read your letter my only thought was to find you. I called in Mac to have her find you, but she told me it was something I had to do on my own. I was worried you had shut everyone out because of me," he said eating a French fry as I took a bite of my food.

"No, Mac worked it out a day or so before I went into labor. Alicia knows as well, but she gave me till Christmas to tell my dad or she was," I said taking a drink of water.

"Seriously, how did that happen," he questioned amused. I had told him once how my dad dated Wallace's mom before my mom returned but broke it off because they weren't sure of things.

"He got her pregnant," I admitted as Logan just about chocked on his food as I laughed. The rest of our meal was done in good hearten conversation of what we both had been up to since we separated. It was nice to hear he had quit drinking and partying prior to our last disagreement, but hard to know he had blamed himself for everything. I tried several times to let him know the blame was my fault as well, but he wouldn't hear it. He faithfully paid the bill and carried Aurora to the Rover.

"You're dad is going to kill me," he finally said as he pulled back out onto the 99 headed south to Neptune.

"I hope not, besides he'll be too busy fawning over our daughter to think about killing you right away," I said smiling as he laughed.

"What did you do while you were in Australia?" I asked as he gave me a half smile. "Oh," I muttered as I realized he probably lost it.

"Not that Veronica. I haven't been with anyone," he muttered darkly as if he could read my mind. "No, I ran into someone who beat some sense into me," he said looking out his window.

"Duncan," I said without thinking as he just nodded his head.

"Yea, he laid into me for turning on you again. He said if it weren't for him being a wanted man he'd come back for you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want Duncan," I admitted out loud.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I was glad when he took off. I was okay with it. I finally realized I liked the idea of being with him; I wasn't in love with him. I thought I was, but when I found out about Meg and the baby I stop hanging around as much and began doing more work. I was trying to distance myself knowing he would eventually decide to run with his daughter," I said as he turned the radio off to focus on what I was saying.

"Yet you two had a very public breakup and then there were the rumors that you helped him escape," he said as I heard Aurora in the back seat making gurgling noises.

"Yes we did, it was more for his benefit than mine. He wanted me to go with him, but it had been a long time since I really cared for him. I did help him with getting out of Neptune, but so did a few other people," I replied as he smiled.

"That's not how I heard it, but I'm glad to hear it coming from you," he said as he pulled into a rest stop. "She probably needs to eat and be changed," he said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Can you grab her a diaper?" I asked as he opened the back door just as I slipped into the seat next to her car seat. He took her out of her seat and changed her. I watched him as he carefully changed her and rubbed her stomach just he snapped her dress.

"Here you go," he said as he passed Aurora over to me. I slipped my shirt strap down and unsnapped my bra. I smiled as I felt her latch on.

"You saw him," I finally asked as he sat on the other side of the seat.

"Yea, I was surfing and he just walked up to me. I was surprised at first, but could tell he knew things," he said looking down.

"What kind of things?" I asked as I took Aurora and burped her.

"He knew about what happened with my dad being murdered. The things you did with Jake Kane," he said as I gasped with the thought that he knew the things I had done.

"What kind of things did he say about Jake Kane?" I questioned as he took our daughter and placed her back in her seat.

"Come on," he said as he covered her up and got out of the car. "I'm going to go get some snacks and then you can use the rest room," he continued as I nodded my head. Once he came back I quickly used the time I needed to go to the restroom and freshen up. I was amazed at the idea that I looked normal even though I felt far from it. I ran my hands through my hair once as I dried my hands before leaving the restroom to join my family. Yes right now the two people waiting for my in the Range Rover was now my family. I needed to tell Logan just how much he meant to me. As I stepped out of the bathroom for once I felt the sun shining down lighting my path. I knew things were going to change, but now I felt like this was the new normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 6: Homeward Bound**

 **Logan**

As I watched Veronica exit the bathroom at the rest stop and make her way back to the Range Rover I could tell something was different with her. She just had this vibe about her when she got into the Range Rover. It was as if her eyes were now wide open.

"When we get to Neptune we'll go to your house if you don't mind. I think I'll need the night to think through how I am going to tell my dad if Alicia hasn't told him already," Veronica said as we got back on the 99 to head south. I don't know how she would take it if I told her I had gotten the house in hopes of getting back together with her. No, that was probably a conversation for another time.

"Okay, do you think things will be alright?" I questioned as she turned a little in her seat to look at me. The slight shift in her position reminded me of the time she had to bust me out of the lion's den with the Fitzpatrick's when I had been set up for murder by them. God, I loved her then just as much as I did right now.

"I honestly don't know. I wish I could say everything would be perfectly fine, but this is my dad. He tends to go in a different direction than what one would expect," she replied reaching her hand over the console that was separating us resting it on my knee as she squeezed it.

"I know, but…" I started as I applied the brakes to keep from hitting the van in front of us. "Of course," I muttered as she laughed.

"Come on, if things went smoothly it would be all too easy," she said putting the window down a little as horns blared and people yelled out their windows.

"I guess now all we have is time," I said as I turned to see how Aurora was doing. She was still asleep with her little hands wrapped around her blanket. "She is perfect," I said knowing I would do anything to protect her.

"Yes, she is just perfect for now; wait until she hits the terrible two's," she countered as she laughed when I looked back at her surprised. "Logan, it's alright. We have time to learn and gain all we can on how to be good parents. I know we still have so much to discuss, but I am glad you are here," Veronica says as I nod my head trying really hard not to let the fear sink in. I knew being a parent was tough, but I didn't want to be anything like Aaron to her. It tore at my insides just thinking of how Aaron treated me.

"I just wish I had read your letter when you gave it to me. I just tossed it in my drawer as if our time together meant nothing. God, Veronica you have always been the only thing I ever wanted, and I just wasn't there when you truly needed me," I state as she continues to rub my knee.

"You are here now," she reiterates.

"That may be so, but it was wrong of me to be mad at you. I don't even know why I was mad. Gosh, you were with Piz and I was dating Parker. I had no right to be upset or anything," I said as I loosened my grip on the steering wheel only to tighten it shortly after.

"No, maybe not, yet I understand why it did matter to you. Logan you are a very special person because you have two really truthful personalities," she replies smiling as I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. Her truths could either build me up or tear me more.

"Okay, Mars you seem to have me all figured out. Would you please enlighten me," I pondered as to what she might say, even afraid of how it could affect us.

"Don't look like someone killed you yet," she jested smiling. "I have to say I have been on the receiving end of both of them; you either hate with a passion or you love unconditionally. I know right now it's the latter. I can see it in how you handle not only me but Aurora. You love her already," she admitted as I turned once more to look at my daughter. I hated to admit it, but Veronica was right. I loved her with every fiber in my being.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about the way I have treated you in the past, but I am going to do better," I stressed knowing that I needed to be a better person if not for myself but for them as well.

"I didn't bring that up for you to apologize again. Right now is a new beginning with us. I know there are things that might come back to bite us in the butt metaphorically, but we will deal with them together. There is no longer room for there just to be a Logan or Veronica, no we need to be united as one, we are a family now whether we like it or not" Veronica assertively states as I see traffic is beginning to move.

"Okay, us against the world. I know you aren't ready to take any bigger step in a relationship right now, but this is it for me" I replied as I began to drive a little faster as traffic picked up.

"I know, but for now we need to just focus on this moment. We can talk about us soon because we still have to face my dad, Wallace, Mac, Dick and everyone else in Neptune," she moaned as I chuckled knowing just how awkward tomorrow was going to be.

The rest of the drive to Neptune was filled with just getting more information on each other. It was interesting to hear her say how bored she had been at her internship with the FBI. I knew that was her dream job, but I was thankful she didn't plan to pursue it. I told her about my travels and how I just tried to stay off the grid to keep people from knowing where I was. It wasn't until we were thirty minutes outside of Neptune did she ask the question I had been dreading from the moment I told her I ran into Duncan.

"Logan, how is he doing," she queried as I pulled into a small shopping center to get some things we might need.

"I don't really know," I replied as I looked through a bag the nurse from the hospital gave me as I pulled a baby sling out and began to put it on.

"I can wear it," Veronica implied as she held her hand out.

"No, you are still recovering. I can handle our daughter," I admitted smiling as she laughed.

"Of course you can," she jested as I picked up Aurora and placed her gently in the sling as I shut the car door and Veronica grabbed a buggy.

"Duncan seemed to be doing fine. He has become a different person. I wasn't really inclined to hang out with him after he smacked me around for treating you like crap," I grumbled as we walked into the store.

"I never really saw myself staying with him," she informed me. I put some S'kist into the cart as we walked by the soda. "When we broke up after all the stuff that went on with the 09ers and the bikers I went back to him because he was safe. I felt safe with him, but it wasn't like it was when Lilly was alive. There was always something that seemed to pull us apart," she replied as I looked over several different baby diapers to see which one to buy.

"You looked fine to me," I muttered as I put two packs into the cart.

"I know, but that day when we ran into you before the bus crash I had already began to pull away from him. I just didn't feel right," she said as I looked at some of the baby blankets as she pull one off the shelf with stars on it.

"You looked happy though," I whispered as she grabbed my hand.

"I was going through the motions because you moved on," she retorted as I put my hand up to stop her. "No, I thought you had moved on that the little time we had been together meant nothing to you. Yet, you seemed to always pop up the most when I needed you even though I wasn't with you. I think I knew then you were it," she spoke honestly as I felt shame for turning away from her again.

"Vee," I began as she shook her head a little.

"Honesty, if we don't have that I don't think things will work for us," she finally said.

"Ask me anything," I remarked as she pulled some cereal off the shelf and put in the cart followed by strawberry pop tarts.

"Why did you get with Kendal?" she asked as I felt nauseous. "Never mind," she quickly replied as she saw my face.

"I didn't think you would care, things were falling apart around me and I wanted an escape from it all. I didn't want to do drugs and drinking wasn't helping me forget the massive hole in my heart," I stammered as I watched her shoulders drop as she began putting the items on the counter for us to check out.

"I don't think I ever apologized to you for that. My dad warned me after you threw the lamp it could be me next and that worried me. I wasn't sure how to bring you out of whatever pit you had fallen into. I really did think if we could get through summer things would be fine for us, but it didn't turn out that way," she pointed out.

I knew I had been a dick that summer because things had gone downhill so fast. It bothered me just how far I had fallen after being tried for murder and knowing full well my own father had not only been sleeping with Lilly but then murdered her for not doing what he wanted her to do.

"Hey. I'm sorry too," I replied as I pulled her closer to me watching the clerk bag the items we bought before giving me the total. I paid and we headed back to the Ranger Rover. Veronica had taken our daughter to feed and change as I put the bags in the back of the Range Rover. I decided to let her finish with Aurora so I got into the driver's seat so that once she moved to the passenger seat we would be on our way.

"Logan," Veronica murmured as I faintly heard her close the door. "Are you awake?" she continued.

"Yea, I was just resting my eyes," I teased as she laughed.

"Right," she scoffed as I turned the Rover on and began to pull out of the parking spot. "I know today has been a big admission day, but I don't want to leave anything unsaid. I have really missed you," she replied as I pulled onto the highway once again.

"I have missed you as well," I admitted as she reached over and pulled my right hand into hers. "Let's just end with this. We were young and still learning how to be enemies, friends, a couple, friends, a couple again and then friends once more. Things haven't been the best but if we both agree to be open and honest maybe we have a shot at not only being great friends, but maybe even a good couple," I implored as she squeezed my hand.

"I think this has been one heck of an honesty test. I think we could be great together as well. I promise you honesty, no lies and the chance to be heard out before allowing my insecurities to destroy us," she encouraged as I turned to look at her. This was Veronica the one girl I had loved more than Lilly. This was her way of trying to not only put the past behind us, but giving me the chance to know how much she meant it.

"Okay, I promise you my protection, honesty and love, but I have to admit I do let my jealousy get out of control at times when it comes to you. I can't tell you how much this moment right now means to me. This is our moment of truth; I care for you and just want you to know that. I know you're not ready for the 'L' word just yet, but when we both are I'll tell you just how much I do," I exclaimed as I pulled our enclosed hands up to kiss her knuckles just as I pulled onto my street.

"It's perfect," she replied as I pulled up the drive to my little bungalow.

"Yes it is," I whispered turning off the engine and helping her get things out. Yes, right now this was perfect. We spent a good hour and a half unloading the Rover and getting things settled into the house. I looked at the clock on the wall in the living room to see that it was just after midnight. Veronica had headed upstairs to get Aurora ready for bed half an hour ago, but she hadn't come back down.

I checked the locks to make sure everything was locked up and headed up to my room. When we were putting things away I gave Veronica a small tour of the house. She had said she would sleep on the double bed in Aurora's room until she figured out what to do. I headed to that room but it was empty. I found both of my girls in my room. Veronica was sleep on my bed holding Aurora in her arms. I went back to the spare room and brought the bassinet into my room. I carefully removed our daughter and placed her in her bed for the night. I quickly changed and got into bed letting the exhaustion I had been keeping at bay engulf me.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 7: Mixed Conversations**

 **Veronica**

It felt good to be able to stretch without having a little baby kicking or moving within your body. I did miss the constant contact I had with my baby, but I loved being able to touch and hold her. I turned a little in the bed to see I was all alone. I knew at some point Logan had come to bed because he wrapped his arms around me, but I didn't feel him get out of bed. I looked toward the door to see the little bassinet was next to the bed, but it was empty as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I heard a voice say as I went into the bathroom to freshen up. I then changed my clothes and headed downstairs.

"Logan," I called out just so that I wasn't walking into something I wasn't supposed to.

"Hey, I'm sorry you woke up alone. I thought I'd be back before you did," he said as I looked to the woman standing near him holding my daughter.

"She is a beauty," Ms. Navarro replied as she held her out for me.

"Yes, she is. How have you been?" I asked as Logan walked around the island opening up the oven and pulling a plate out. It was loaded with pancakes, bacon and eggs. He then poured me a glass of apple juice.

"Eli is keeping me busy with his antics with my other grandchildren," she said as she moved about picking things up and putting them away.

"You don't have to do all that," I finally said as I put my hand on the half empty plate.

"I'm just cleaning up," she said smiling as I watched Logan playing with our daughters little fingers.

"It's alright Lettie. Veronica is right you don't have to wait on us hand and foot. You could pick up what needs down and then take your time with the rest. Have you thought about my proposition?" he asked as I could see her look torn.

"I have, but I'm not sure how the kids would deal with it. They've only known the hoods area. I talked to Weevil, but he didn't like the idea," she said softly as I turned to Logan unsure of what they had discussed before I came down.

"I know, my only thought was this would help keep the younger ones form thinking of joining the gangs. Just think about it," he said as she smiled again.

"I will. I have left appetizers and other party foods for you ready for your guests, in the fridge and will leave early," she countered as I then saw his worry enter his expression.

"Thank you, have a good night," Logan said as he handed me the baby and walked Lettie to the door.

"Logan," I questioned as I put my plate in the sink.

"We have about half an hour before people start arriving, so if you want to change or shower," he says giving me a half smile.

"You invited them here," I guessed as he turned slowly sorrowful.

"I thought it would be best to break it all at once. I know how hard this is for you and I wanted to show a unit front. Then the idea of you doing it all alone bothered me," he said as I smiled. I hadn't really thought about how he might feel about all of this.

"I wish I knew before hand," I said as I moved closer to him. "Thank you, I would have gone to my dad and told him. Yet, you do this. I hope you know this could be a sure way to get him to shoot you," I jested as I watched his eyes pop a little.

"Seriously," he muttered as I wrapped my arm around him as we both cradled our daughter.

"It will be fine, let's get ready for the firing squad," I responded as I pulled away and headed up the stairs laughing while he groaned behind me.

**LoVe**

"Hey, no matter what everyone says at the end of the day I'll be here for you," Logan said as I felt sick to my stomach.

"I know. I truly know that," I replied as he bent down and kissed my forehead. "I think it would be best to leave Aurora for now in the study. I don't want to over whelm them too much too soon," I said as I heard the first car door shut as he nodded before taking our daughter to the study.

"Ready," he asked as he returned with a baby monitor setting it on the end table before holding his hand out to me.

"No," I mutter smiling as we walked to the front door just as the door bell rang. While he had been putting Aurora down I made sure to have the food and drinks out that Mrs. Navarro had made for this situation.

"Vee," Wallace asked pulling me into a hug as Logan opened the door. "Girl is he holding you hostage because I will kick this white boy's ass for you," he continued as I saw Logan just shake his head.

"No, it's nothing that easy," I said as he moved past us while I watched my dad struggling with keeping it cool. I decided to do it instead as I flung myself at him. "Daddy," I cried as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too," he mumbled as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. Once everyone was seated in the living room I began to fidget not really knowing how to start this conversation. My dad, Wallace, Alicia, Daryl, Mac, Dick and even Weevil was here. I wasn't too sure what Logan was thinking inviting all of them here at once, but I was thankful he did. I didn't want to tell the story more than I had to.

"How about them Padres?" I joked as I tried to lighten the mood to no avail.

"Veronica is just nervous about something that has happened and worried it will change how you see her," I heard Logan say form beside me as I rested my hand on his knee squeezing it a little.

"I don't know what the hell white boy has done to you, but you don't have to pretend. We'll get you away from him," Weevil snapped as I felt Logan stiffen up next to me. I decided I needed to show them I was fine without the need to verbalize it. I placed my hand on Logan's thigh just as he seemed to move to get up. He turned in my direction and then placed his hand over mine.

"Logan isn't holding me against my will. We actually ran into each other at Stanford," I said as my dad looked from me to Logan and then back again.

"Is that why you decided to stay instead of come home for the holidays?" he questioned angrily.

"No, that was another situation all on its own," I muttered looking at the baby monitor on the side table.

"Logan, dude did you really bail on me to hang out with her. I mean man she ripped you apart once, are you really going to let her do that all over," Dick muttered just as Mac elbowed him hard in his ribs.

"Quite," she hushed him as I felt Logan stiffen once more.

"I'm only going to say this once, so hear me out. Logan didn't do anything to me or hold me against my will. We have done things to each other that thankfully we have apologized for and hope to start fresh. I care about all of you here, but I will not stand by as you bash me or him. This is his home and he has gracious invited you here," I snapped a little upset that his friend would talk to him like that.

"Why are we here?" my dad questioned.

"I thought the best way to put the disaster of freshman year behind me was to move away. I went to the FBI and felt out of place there. I came home and felt like I was walking on eggshells because of the election. I needed a fresh start," I said as I felt Logan squeeze my hand.

"Veronica came to see me before she left the last time. She wanted to tell me something, but I wouldn't hear her out. I was so angry at her, or should I say in reality at myself for still being in love with her. She left, but not before giving me a letter. I tossed it in a drawer and went about my business," Logan replied.

"Is that why you were waiting before you left? Did you think Logan was going to show up?" my dad asked as I felt the tears forming in my eyes. This was just all too much for me. I always got hurt when I allowed myself to be vulnerable.

"Yes, I thought if he read the letter and saw what I had to stay he'd ask me to stay. He didn't though so I left. I decided as you were driving me to the airport that I wasn't going to come back unless I had to," I stated as I could see the sadness in my dad's eyes.

"Veronica, honey just because of Logan you were going to shut the rest of us out, you're family," Wallace questioned as I knew this wasn't what I wanted.

"No, it wasn't just because of Logan. I knew we would always be connected, but I had to try to move on. It tore me apart leaving, but I knew it would never be the same. I got a last minute scholarship grant to go to any college I wanted to. It has been my dream since I was little to attend Stanford so I applied and got in. I felt it was the beginning I needed," I said as I gave a small smile.

"There was this odd feeling when Veronica and I broke up the final time. I knew from her words and language we wouldn't be getting back together so I decided to put the money I received from my inheritance to good use. Once I knew that Veronica wouldn't have to worry about loans or money for school I took off. I knew Veronica had left, but I didn't look into where she went. I traveled most of the summer and ended up at Stanford. I enrolled and started taking English courses," Logan remarked as I could see confusion in everyone's expression.

"You both were attending the same school but didn't know it," Dick questioned bringing the conversation back into swing. I had to laugh because it was more than just that.

"Actually yes, we were even in the same dorm area as well," I replied as I could see a smile on Mac's face.

"Yes, we were. We had been placed on a coed floor. I actually was in the dorm right across from hers. I never saw her or anything like that. It seemed that our RA kept trying to hook us up, but things seemed to always prevent us from meeting," Logan teased as I smiled at him.

"That's nice and all but it still doesn't explain how you two ended up here together," Weevil ranted as I felt bad for everyone finding out like this.

"It's actually a very funny story," I started as our daughter decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"I'll go," Logan said as he quickly got up and left the room. I felt abandon and wanted to follow after him, but couldn't move for the life of me.

"Veronica I want to know what the hell is going on," my dad snapped as he jumped up and moved closer to me. "I promise if he has hurt you or did anything to prevent you from leaving I'll make him pay," he continued as I shook my head.

"No," I screamed as everyone turned to me surprised by my outburst.

"Logan was with me when I needed him the most. He saved my life when I thought it was lost. I left him, not the other way around. I knew if I stayed here in Neptune everyone would know my secret. I couldn't risk hindering him from living his life," I said as I saw him pause in the doorway of the study out of everyone's eyesight.

"No," my dad gasped as I knew it was sinking in for him what I had hid for so long.

"I had gotten pregnant by him and knew when he didn't come after me I couldn't be a reminder of our failed time together. I didn't want him to feel obligated to be with me. When I went into labor Logan rushed me to the hospital. He was there every step of the way as our daughter was born. He encouraged me to tell you all, but I couldn't. I was afraid," I murmured as I watched him move to come in, but I shook my head.

"No, no, my baby," my dad stammered as I moved to sit next to him on the floor.

"Yes, a little girl. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was born on Christmas morning. I was getting ready to come home and face my consequences when it all happened," I replied as I wrapped my arms around my dad.

"Oh," he said as I cried in his arms.

"I love him, daddy," I said as I heard several gasps around me. There it was out in the open. I couldn't hide from it any longer. I was in love with Logan and now he knew as did everyone else in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 8: Open Feelings**

 **Logan**

I heard what she had just said, but it was hard to really believe it. I mean Veronica didn't use those words lightly. Could she really love me as much as I love her? Did she only say it to end the questions? The thoughts were running wildly in my head as I vaguely heard my name.

"Logan," Veronica was calling me as I looked in her direction. She was still on the floor near her dad, but she was no longer crying or holding onto him.

"Oh, right sorry," I murmured as I walked over to her holding a hand out to help her up. She sat back down on the sofa as I passed our baby to her.

"Is that it?" Wallace questioned as I felt anger bubbling in me. My daughter wasn't an 'it'.

"This is my daughter," I snapped drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Logan," Veronica whispered as I placed our daughter in her arms. "This is Aurora," she continued holding her hand out toward me as I took a seat beside her once again.

"Logan, man I sure hope you made sure Blondie was telling the truth," Dick mumbled as I saw the hurt flash through Veronica's eyes at that comment.

"Dick a word with you out on the patio," I snapped as I jumped to my feet and half pulled him up by his shirt collar.

"What the hell man?" he yelled as I slammed the sliding door closed.

"Have you lost all sense in that head of yours? Why the hell would you say something like that?" I demanded as I saw him slowly step back.

"I was just hoping you'd make sure the kid was yours before you played house," he snapped back as I felt the rage boiling just under my skin.

"How dare you?" I sneered at him.

"Man, listen I know you have a soft spot for her, but have you really thought all this through," he mutters pointing toward Veronica in the house as I could see Wallace and her dad leaning over her almost smothering her.

"I don't think you would understand this, but I don't need a DNA test to know that little girl is mine. Hell even if she wasn't I would stand beside Veronica because I believe her to tell me the truth. I don't have many people who would admit to loving me like she did," I snapped as he stepped back once more.

"Dude, I've always had your back. We've been best friends longer than most have. Can you seriously let her back in after all she has done to you?" he questioned as I looked toward her to see her looking directly at me.

"Yes, I love her enough to put it all behind me. I'm only going to say it once. I told you once if you didn't like my girlfriend you could leave. Dick, don't make me make you leave," I said as I opened the sliding door and joined Veronica.

"You alright," Veronica questioned as I sat back down beside her. Keith had our daughter in his arms as Alicia was playing with her little fingers.

"Yeah, if not It will be," I replied as I watched her motion toward her camera on the end table next to me.

"Hand me that," she said smiling as I picked it up and gave it to her. I watched her as she moved slowly around the room taking pictures as everyone held our daughter.

"Logan," Keith said as I was brought out of watching Veronica.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as I looked to Veronica who was concerned as she moved toward me. "I won't shoot him," he dad said as he seemed to sense her moving toward us.

"Dad," she muttered as he held up a hand to stop her.

"I just need to talk to Logan for a moment," he reiterated as I stood up and moved toward the study where Aurora had been.

"If you're going to punch me just get it over with," I muttered as he chuckled.

"I don't like the fact that my daughter got pregnant and spent most of the time alone," he started as I sat down on the edge of the desk.

"I would have been there," I muttered as he leaned against the back of a chair.

"I don't doubt that one bit, but the fact was you weren't. Veronica cares deeply for you and I won't do anything to stop that, but if I think Veronica or my granddaughter are in danger I will do something about it," he said as I looked up at him.

"I couldn't hurt her. I love her more than anything else. I thought about her all the time. It hurt not being with her, but Veronica wouldn't let me in. It nearly destroyed me when she was attacked, and I tried to protect her, but that blew up," I said slouching more on the desk.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as I thought about what Veronica might not have told him.

"After she was attacked and her head was shaved; I hired someone to watch her. When she found out she blew up, shortly after we broke up. During our breakup someone said I did things with them, so when we got together before she dated Piz; she broke up with me. Keith you've got to believe me I would never do anything to deliberately hurt her," I said wiping at the tears that were in my eyes.

"I know that," he finally relented as I looked at him to see if he was lying or not. "You were pretty loud as you were chewing Dick out," he said smiling.

"Great, everyone heard us," I muttered rubbing my hands across my face.

"Yeah, well you were only verifying your choice. I don't think anyone would fault you. I will remind you this though; if you do hurt them I know how to murder you and dispose of your body without anyone thinking anything less of me," Keith replied as he walked out of the study starling me more than reassuring me. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts before I rejoined the group.

"You look as if he drilled you," Veronica said as she squeezed my arm.

"He… He is a very scary man," I uttered as she smiled chuckling while shaking her head.

"I tried to stop you," she replied as she went to her dad and took Aurora from him and headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to feed her and then change her," she continued as I nodded my head while going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"You're not drinking," Weevil sneered as I turned to face him.

"No, I don't drink as much as I use to not that it's any of your business," I muttered as he stepped closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asking my abuela to move in here? Do you think you can have her as your on call slave?" he sneered as I took a drink of my water before turning to answer him.

"No, I offered for her and your niece and nephew to live in the guest house. I thought it would be easier for her, and help keep the kids out of trouble. When she use to work for my family she always worried they would fall into the gang life," I said as I saw Keith staring at me while Dick was getting the stiff shoulder from Mac.

"What?" Weevil said.

"I thought I would offer them the use of the guest house and all to keep them from going the wrong way. You go to night school, work two jobs and barely make ends meet. Lettie was always nice to me. She took care of me when my parents weren't around. I thought it was time someone looked after her," I said ending the conversation as I walked away.

"Logan your doing great," someone said as I turned around. I hadn't really known Wallace or his family, but I had heard Veronica talk about them. Wallace was usually cold to me when Veronica wasn't around.

"Thanks," I mumbled as the older woman smiled.

"You are so very brave. I don't think I could or would have stood up for my boyfriend like you did for Veronica. You are just what she needs," Alicia said as she squeezed my arm.

"Thank you," I replied smiling a little as I saw Veronica coming back down the stairs. She was smiling as well. It was hard not to see just how well she had already adapted to motherhood.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she questioned as she passed me Aurora who was trying to suck her finger.

"Shouldn't that be my line to you?" I countered smiling as her dad came up behind her.

"I think Alicia and I are going to take Daryl and head home. She's been out way too long today," he said as I looked toward Alicia noticing just how at ease she had been.

"That's funny, I thought you wanted a nap," she replied causing Keith to chuckle.

"Well I could use one of those as well," he jested as Alicia called for Daryl to get a move on it.

"Thank you for coming," Veronica said as Alicia pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie I'm just glad I don't have to lie to your dad anymore," she said low enough that I barely heard it.

"I appreciate that," veronica said as I looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"She guessed the last time I spoke with her. I was worried she was going to say something, but you took care of everything," Veronica replied as I nodded my head. It wasn't too long after Keith and Alicia left with Daryl that everyone else began to leave. Wallace promised to handle me if I got out of line while Weevil ensured he'd help. Mac took Dick as I had gone upstairs to change Aurora again. I was thankful for that because I wasn't ready to really talk with dick more.

"Ugh!" Veronica had said as I sat down beside her on the sofa. She had her feet up on the coffee table as she absent mindly took Aurora's hand and played with her little fingers.

"I'm glad we took care of that," I finally said as she chuckled leaning more into my side.

"Thank you for that. I am sure it wasn't the easiest thing to do, but you did very well," she said as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her more into me as we settled in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 9: New Beginnings**

 **Veronica**

I felt an arm draped over me as I began to wake. There was just a soft glow of light peeking through the partly opened curtains on the window. It felt nice to just bask in the warmth of Logan's embrace. As strange as it seemed this all felt normal for me. I guess running away from my problems for so long didn't help with the intimacy aspect of my life either. It had bothered me for so long how my mom was so okay with the thought of cheating on my dad, that I became afraid of finding any happiness of my own. Yet, I felt perfectly fine in Logan's arms.

"Are you awake?" I heard a whisper from behind me as I snuggled into his embrace more.

"Yea," I replied as he gave me a soft squeeze.

"We should get up and see if Aurora is awake," he countered as I shook my head.

"No, it's too early to be parents," I mumbled as he chuckled at my response.

"Yes, well it's a little late for that," he said as I felt him pulling away from me.

"Logan," I said softly as he slowed his movements.

"Yea," he said as I turned in his arms.

"I am so glad it was you that lived across from me. If it hadn't of been you I don't think we would be where we are," I honestly said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm thankful every time I get to wake up with you next to me as well," he said as I felt him kiss my forehead. "You have been the only person I would have ended up in this situation with," he said as our daughter decided it was time for us to get her.

"I'll go," I said as I kissed him on the lips before retreating to our daughters' room. As I was changing her I couldn't think of anything other than how much I wanted whatever this was with Logan to work. Even as I realized we hadn't been together in a long time we seemed to just mold perfectly to one another.

"You two almost ready," Logan questioned as he entered the room. I looked down to the now fully cleaned and dressed little girl who was gurgling happily as she sucked on her tiny fingers.

"Yes, why?" I asked as I tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper while Logan picked her up.

"I thought we might go out. I know she's still young, but…," he started as I placed my hand on his arm.

"I think that will be a nice change. I could use the room to stretch," I joked as he smiled. "Let me change quickly," I replied as I went back to our room and slipped into a sundress that fit loosely so I wouldn't have to worry about people looking at me. I found Logan and our baby in the living room where he was telling her all about the importance of sleeping in late.

"Ah, little lady, here she is," he remarked as he turned around smiling.

"Yes, was I missed," I joked as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You could do better than that," I teased as he laughed.

"I could, but where is the challenge in that," he said as I followed him out to the garage where he put Aurora in her car seat and I got into my seat.

"Where to?" I questioned when he got in. He turned to look at me with a huge grin.

"I don't know, I thought we'd go for a drive and see where it led us," he replied as he pulled out of the driveway headed toward town.

"Honestly, you have no clue," I said as he just shook his head grinning like someone who just did something horrible and got away with it. He took the scenic route toward the center of town. As we drove Logan was telling me more about the different things he had done while we had been apart. It was nice to hear things about him, that only he could tell me. Also it meant more to me to know he was telling me, to me it meant he trusted me. In return I told him details about every milestone our daughter had made in the womb.

"Here we are," Logan replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the dinner I use to go to with my father. It was in this same diner that my dad was ridiculed by Don Lamb over the one year anniversary of Lilly's death. "Is this not a good place?" Logan questioned as he looked toward me as I looked out the window.

"No, it's fine. I think it's the best place to have our first of many breakfasts together," I countered giving him a big smile. "My dad would bring me here for breakfast sometimes when he felt I needed it. This would be a great place to start a tradition with our daughter,' I continued as I opened the door and got out. He followed and got Aurora out for me. He took the carrier leaving the base in.

"How many darling?" a waitress asked as we entered the diner without even looking up.

"Two," Logan said as he shifted Auruora as she began to cry.

"Right this way," she said as I moved closer to Logan as the waitress showed us to a booth in the corner of the diner where we could see the whole place. "Can I get anything for you to drink?" she asked as I moved closer into the booth next to Logan who was taking our daughter out of her carrier getting ready to pass her to me.

"We'll take a 7-Up light ice and a coffee," Logan said without looking up.

"7-Up," I asked as he passed our little girl to me.

"I heard it's good for women who haven't been feeling well. I know you haven't been eating as much as you usually do," he said kissing my cheek as I undid my strap of my dress and helped our girl latch as he covered me with a light blanket.

"You heard or read," I countered as he laughed. The waitress brought our drinks and took our order. I decided he was right I hadn't been feeling well and didn't want to push it. I had scrambled eggs with toast and some orange juice. He seemed to have a full course meal with everything you could imagine; eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and juice. I did pick at his pancakes a little put left the greasier food for him.

"What a cute little baby?" a lady said as she passed our table heading toward the restroom.

"Thank you," I replied as Logan put some money on the table as a tip and took the carrier off of the seat. He lead both of us back to the SUV and after putting her safely back into the base got into his seat.

"Where to next?" he questioned smirking at me as I laughed.

"I think it's too soon to look into classes at Hearst, but I'd like to get things in order to attend next term," I said as he looked out the window before he turned onto the street.

"Do you want to go back this term?" he questioned as he pulled onto the highway leading toward Hearst.

"I'd like to, but know that's probably not in the cards," I said cautiously. He didn't say anything for a little while.

"I think if you wanted to go we could work out a schedule so that one of us would be home with her or maybe look into online classes," he finally said as he turned toward me gauging my response.

"Is it possible?" I asked as I felt a fluttering in my stomach.

"I'm not sure exactly what we will do, but if you want to go to school why shouldn't you," he replied as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was different. The Logan I knew was more possessive, but right now he was showing me a softer side.

"I was taking courses in photography, and criminology," I say as he nods at me.

"Yes, you said something like that," he replied.

"Would you continue taking the same courses you were taking?" I questioned as he rubbed his hand over his chin.

"I think I might. I had been thinking of becoming an English major," he said off hand.

"You did have a flair for words," I jested as he laughed.

"Hey, I won that contest fair and square," he countered.

"Sure you did, just keep telling yourself that," I said laughing as he pulled into the parking lot of Hearst University. As he pulled into a parking spot I felt a lot like I did when we first started Hearst all that time ago, it did feel like a lifetime ago. Logan got out of the SUV and went to the back of it. He pulled out a stroller and set it up as I got the diaper bag and our daughter.

"Ready," Logan asked as he moved beside me once he strapped Aurora into the stroller.

"No, but I can do anything as long as I have you by my side," I replied as he placed his hand on one of mine on the stroller as he guided us toward the administration building.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Oasis of LoVe**

 **Chapter 10: Confessions**

 **Veronica**

Logan and I had been able to get a pretty easy schedule set up while we met with both a guidance counselor and the financial aid advisor. I was able to get the courses I needed to continue on with majoring in photography but at the moment I was unsure of what I wanted to minor in. I wanted to focus on my courses and Aurora for the time being. Logan had gotten all the courses he needed for majoring in English with a minor in education. He thought he might want to teach one day. I laughed at that thought, but knew he could change his mind if that didn't work out.

My dad hadn't really said much about Logan and me, but I could tell he wanted to say something every time I visited with him. If Logan had any idea about how my father was really reacting to us being together; he kept it too himself. He told me several times that my friends and family could come over any time to visit, but only Mac, Dick and Wallace had been over a few times. Wallace kept the conversation light whenever he visited, but I could tell he was holding back. I decided to let it go for the time being to keep the peace. I knew very well that Logan noticed the dirty looks Wallace would give him, but again he kept it too himself.

"Morning," I said as I entered the living room where Dick was currently holding Aurora in his arms. If someone had told me before my little one came that I would allow him to hold my daughter I would have laughed in your face, but surprisingly Dick was very careful and aware of everything around him when she was in his arms.

"Hey, Blondie," Dick said as he looked up from making faces at Aurora.

"Where's Logan?" I questioned as he stood up placing Aurora in her swing.

"He said he had to run an errand and would hopefully be back before you woke, but apparently he didn't make it," he jested strapping my daughter in and setting the swing.

"You know Dick; you sure spend a lot of time hanging around here. Are you going to be taking more classes at Hearst when the term begins," I asked as he moved into the kitchen and pulled out some pancakes and bacon from the warmer.

"I didn't think you minded," he said slowly as he half dropped the plate on the counter as I sat down.

"Dick, no it's not that. I was just wondering," I softly said as the front door opened.

"Right, hey man," he replied as Logan entered the kitchen area.

"I thought I would make it back before you woke," Logan mumbled as he placed a small bag into his jacket pocket and kissed me on the head. "What were you guys talking about before I came in?" he queried.

"I asked Dick about him attending Hearst, and about him spending so much time here," I replied honestly as Dick looked up from the counter surprised.

"Vee, I told Dick he was welcomed here anytime," Logan stated as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"I understand that, but I want to know what's up with it. He spends more time here than at his own house," I said looking from both men as I ate more food.

"Veronica," Logan warned as he rubbed his face.

"If it bothers you Veronica I'll leave?" Dick snapped. I stood up picking up my empty plate and walked around the counter to place it in the sink.

"I want to know why, not make you leave," I responded as I went to stand beside him. I wasn't a fan of his from what happened in high school, but I had decided if I was going to be with Logan, Dick was somewhat part of the deal. Dick didn't have many close friends outside of Logan and now Mac.

"I don't like being in my house, too many reminders of what I did to Cassidy. I know he's gone, but it's still filled with his things. I can't find it in me to get rid of them. I don't know," he muttered rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Honesty," I said giving him a small smile. "If the house bothers you so much, why don't you stay at the frat house," I questioned wanting him to be fully honest.

"Mac," he mumbled as I turned to look at Logan puzzled.

"Why do you think it really matters to Mac?" Logan asked as he sat down at the counter across from us, even though he knew they were sort of seeing each other.

"I want to be a better person for her. She means so much to me. I don't want to be the partying rich boy anymore," he said as I wrapped an arm around his middle hugging him.

"I think you might want to look into selling the mansion. You can stay in the guest house, but no funny business," I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks Ronnie, but I don't know if that's a good idea," he said sourly letting me go.

"You will stay here, and you will treat Mac with the respect that she deserves," I said as I pushed him lightly.

"Oh, there is no way I'll hurt her. I believe she could hurt me though," he replied as I moved around the counter to sit beside of Logan.

"I wouldn't fret about Mac's virtue, Sugarpuss," Logan teased as I turned to look at him unsure of what he was getting at. "He already got the talk from Wallace, Mac's dad and me before I left," he remarked.

"Really, wow. I didn't think Mac would allow you all to stick up for her like that. I mean her dad I could see, but you," I joked nudging him a little in the ribs as he laughed trying to swat away my arm.

"Mac helped me stay sane for a little while after you left. She was a link to you, but after a while I had to bail," Logan said softly as I watched Dick come back into the kitchen with his board.

"Going surfing," I teased as Dick looked up from his phone.

"I thought you two might need some alone time. I texted Mac to see if she'd come over and hang, but she has a family thing this morning. She did say she'd try to be by this afternoon though," he replied as I could see how much his face lit up talking about her.

"Why don't you go hang with Dick while Aurora and I hang out here. I think we might even venture out after her nap," I state giving Dick a smile as he pushes the music switch on the swing as Aurora continued to sleep oblivious to what we were all doing.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you if you need my help," Logan assessed as I could already see him moving toward the back door where Dick was currently standing waiting for him.

"Go on," I said as he kissed me quickly before following after Dick as they headed out of our back yard toward the beach. I smiled just thinking of how mature Dick was as he talked to me. I had been really bothered that he seemed to be hanging out all the time, but I could see his reasoning behind it after he explained the situation. I would hate to have to be reminded about my short comings all the time as well. I decided to try to mend my friendship with Dick because we use to be really good friends when we were younger. Yes, I was going to try to be nicer to Dick.

I moved around the house picking up clothes that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I was placing some of Aurora's clean clothes in her closet when I heard the door bell ring. I headed down the stairs to the door just as Aurora decided the noise was too much as she began to wail. I was torn between getting the door first, but gave in to my little girl as I moved to her and gently took her out of the swing patting her on the back to quiet her down as I opened the front door.

"Dad," I said as I saw my dad pacing nervously in front of the door as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Veronica, I was wondering why you haven't come to see your old man," he said nervously as I moved back to let him into the house before he pushed past me. I knew he must have been joking since I had seen him a few days ago. I took him lunch at work while Logan took Aurora to see Cliff and change some things.

"Um, let's see," I replied looking from him to the softly whimpering baby in my arms. "I have a baby, and need to spend time with her," I finally said as he looked from me to her for the first time.

"Right, you are a parent now," he said motioning to Aurora as if this was new news even though he had just seen her short time ago.

"Dad, what's the matter. You look like you've seen a ghost," I stated as he moved toward the back of the house and looked out the back door. I followed and noticed Logan was riding in on a small wave while Dick was close behind him.

"You know hun, I've always wanted you to be happy. I can see just how happy you are, but I don't want you to regret anything either," he said softly as I could see his sight was still set on Logan.

"I'm not going to look back and regret this. I chose this a long time ago, but was too caught up on what Leanne did to realize just how much Logan meant to me. I was always worried that the other shoe was going to drop and I would be left behind," I admitted as he turned to look at me.

"Veronica, you are nothing like your mother. You have always put those you cared about ahead of yourself. Don't ever compare yourself to her," he said as he pulled me into his arms hugging me a little tighter than I expected which made Aurora squeak.

"Mr. Mars, dude," Logan said as I heard my dad groan as he let me go.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me dude?" he stated as I could see Logan pick up a beach towel and passing one back behind him.

"Don't know. I lost count eons ago," he said as he entered the living room reaching for Aurora. "Did my little girl have a good nap?" he questioned moving toward the kitchen as Dick moved past us and headed up the stairs. I was always caught off guard at how easy it seemed for Logan to take parenting so naturally. He was a great father and was wonderful to me, so I didn't understand why he doubted himself.

"Well I guess you can have her," I teased as he had already moved further away from us. He turned slightly back at me.

"I just thought you might like to have some quiet time while your dad's here," he motioned toward my dad who was still standing close by me watching the two of us.

"Right," I mumbled as I sat down on the chaise just outside the patio door causing my dad to follow me outside.

"Does Logan usually take her like that?" my dad questioned as he sat beside me.

"No, Logan has been very weary lately. I don't know if he thinks this is all a dream or I might take off, but he tends to keep both of us close by," I replied shrugging as if it didn't bother me. "Seriously dad why did you come," I asked as he turned to look at me.

"You know I filed for divorce when everything happened after Aaron tried to murder you and I was hurt," he questioned as I nodded my head. This wasn't news to me. My mom made matters worse when she stole the check and took off. "She's in town, and I thought I should let you know," he replied as I felt all the hair on my neck stand up.

"Do you think she knows about Aurora?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I'm not sure if she does or doesn't, but I am worried about what she might do if she finds out," he said softly. "I know I haven't been too keen on the idea of you being with Logan, but I'll admit this he does take care of you. Logan seems to be the only person who is able to keep you where you need to be," he begrudgingly stated.

"Dad, that's not true. I stayed for a long time for you, but when things hit the fan last year I was worried. I knew I might let you down and for the first time that bothered me," I replied looking directly at him. My dad looked as if I had lost him.

"What do you mean?" he countered as I took a deep breath.

"I was worried I'd disappoint you by the things I did. You lost the reelection and could have gone to jail because of something I did. You tampered with evidence to protect me. Logan even beat up a mobster to protect me and I walked away from him," I said as I could see the worry etched in my dad's eyes.

"Veronica," he tersely snapped as I laughed.

"Oh, daddy," I smiled as I leaned over huging him breaking down and telling him everything that had happened the past year before I went away. He quietly listened as Logan and Aurora joined us midway through. I knew one thing deep down as I finished telling my dad everything that I had the two men who would lay their life down for me sitting next to me. My dad would gladly go through fire to protect me, and Logan would beat anyone up who tried to hurt me. Yes, things weren't perfect, but as long I had those who mattered to me close I could get through anything.


End file.
